The New Chosen Ones
by gamer4
Summary: What happens when the Triforce falls into the hands of a few Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Rated for safety.
1. The Sacred Triangle

Gamer4 in. Okay, well, this is my story, The New Chosen Ones, and the only thing that I have to say here is that some of the details of how stuff works in this story might be different from how stuff works in either of the universes. I hope this doesn't make it seem less enjoyable for you. Okay, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own neither Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter.

The New Chosen Ones

Prologue

The Sacred Triangle

Link and Zelda were standing in the Temple of Time. Away from them, on the other side of Hyrule, they had left the ruins of Ganondorf's castle. They now stood inside the chamber inside the back chamber in the Temple. Zelda was currently using magic to create a chest to hold the most dangerous thing ever created: the Triforce. Link had come to return the Master Sword, and had already finished his task there. He now stood to the side, watching Zelda return the Triforce to the place. When she had finished, the two of them left the chamber, and took the stones that acted as keys to that room as they left the temple.

Finally, they turned away from the Temple of Time for the last time, and, secure in the fact that the three stones were necessary to enter that chamber, set off for their homes.

XXXX

A couple millennia later, a man stood outside the temple that he had been searching for for so long. It was not a man that would be able to blend in with a crowd: aside from his skin being pure white, his eyes were just red slits in his face, his nose was similar, just without the red, he was bald, and, if anyone could see inside his mouth, his tongue was forked, like a snake. He was smiling for the first time in a while, as he watched his followers force open the door to the ancient place. He had been planning this moment for so long...

He finally, after years of searching, walked into the gigantic entrance hall and walked to the other side, which consisted of a platform where three items used to sit, so long ago. The man, grinning, took three stones from one of his followers; an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. He placed the stones on the platform, and watched with satisfaction as the wall behind the platform split in two and formed an opening. He walked into the newfound room.

There was only one thing in the room that interested him: a chest that lay against the back wall, almost hidden in shadows. He eagerly walked right across the room towards it. From his robes, he took a key with a design set into it to mirror the thing that lay inside the chest. The man finally pushed the key into the keyhole on the chest, and turned it. The chest opened, revealing what was inside: three golden triangles, one on top of the other two, giving the appearance of a big triangle with a smaller, transparent triangle in the center. Finally, he reached forward to take it.

It happened as soon as his fingers made contact with the thing. There was the deafening sound of an explosion, and a great flash of white light, and half the people in the chamber collapsed from it. The man stayed where he was, but he was trying to block out everything too.

Just as suddenly, everything stopped. The noise died down. The white light faded away. The man looked back at the Triforce, only to see that it had disappeared.

He looked at where it had been. His eye twitched. A couple of his followers were already heading for the doors. Suddenly, he snapped. "BRING ME OUR PRISONER!" he shouted, turning to his followers. The few that had been stupid enough to stay ran for it, leaving the man alone in the room, looking at the chest that had once held the most powerful item in the world.

That's all for now. Please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are bad. Gamer4 out.


	2. A Weird Story

Gamer4 in. Well, I finally got some reviews, so I guess I'll continue now! Just kidding, the real reason I didn't continue for a while is that I got some writer's block. But, I'm getting over it, so let's continue. (Finally.)

Disclaimer: I own a copy of every book in the Harry Potter series and a couple of Zelda games, but not anything else.

Chapter I

A Weird Story

Harry Potter was, as per usual, in History of Magic class, being shaken awake by Hermione. "Harry, wake up already! The class is over!"

Harry forced himself awake and readjusted his glasses. "Did Binns catch me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not," Ron said. "He never looks up from that book, does he? Even if he did, do you think he'd really care?"

"No, not if it ruined his routine," Harry said. They said that Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he was attacked by a mad ax-man in front of the staff-room fire. He was asleep at the time, and didn't even notice he was a ghost until a while after the day he got up and left his body behind him to go teach. If he'd had any weird reaction to it, it was news to the students of Hogwarts. His routine had definitely not changed.

"But you actually missed a good lesson," Ron said.

"A good lesson?" Harry said, surprised to hear Ron saying something like this. "From _Binns?"_

"Yeah, it was more interesting than usual," Ron said, "or I was able to stay awake, at least."

"What did he talk about?" Harry asked in amazement.

"He was telling us this story about a bloke who always wore a green dress," Ron said.

"_Tunic, _Ron," Hermione objected.

"Whatever," Ron said. "Anyways, the story was so interesting that even he couldn't mess it up."

"I never thought I'd here you say something like that, Ron," Harry said. "It must have been pretty interesting."

"Yeah, but you could tell it wasn't real," Ron said. "Apparently, he met people made of stone, people who had scales like fish, and stuff like that. He even met a man with green skin, who could work magic worse than You-Know-Who's."

"Well, it's possible, Ron," Hermione said.

"Not without a wand, it's not," Ron said. "And this bloke never had one, remember?"

Harry blinked. It was strange to hear that Ron had paid this much attention. He didn't usually. "So, what did you dream about?" Ron asked.

"I was standing in the middle of a field, and I heard a voice say, 'If you build it, he will come*," Harry said, looking at him. "I don't know what that was about."

"Who knows?" Ron said, starting to sound more like he usually did. "Though, I'd get myself checked out if I was having dreams with voices saying things like that."

"What, you think I'm crazy?" Harry asked, grinning at his friend.

"Hearing voices?" asked a voice behind them. "Harry, that's not a good sign, not even in your dreams." Recognizing the mocking tone, he turned to see Fred and George, Ron's brothers.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," George said. "You just left your wand behind in Binn's class, we found it when we went in there." He held out the wand.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said, taking it. There was a sudden squeaking sound, and it turned into a chicken.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione," Fred said. "I told George not to do it. This is your real wand." He held out another wand.

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for it again," Hermione said, looking at them suspiciously. "I only fell for it the first time because that's not one of the things you've showed us yet." For the past few months, the twins had been working on joke store merchandise. After making sure they were as safe as possible, they'd test them out for authenticity, though not usually on the same person twice.

"Well, I'd say these are convincing enough, wouldn't you say, Fred?"

"That's right, George."

"Hey, guys, did you hear the story Binns was telling today?" Harry asked.

"About the bloke in the dress?"

"_Tunic,"_ Hermione objected.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, about the bloke in the _tunic," _Harry said.

"Yeah, I wonder where he got that idea from. There have never been people with green skin."

"What about the fish-people?" Ron asked.

"Forget the fish-people," Hermione said. "What about that triangle thing he was talking about?"

"Well, actually," Fred said, frowning slightly, like he was trying to remember something, "I think I remember hearing about something like that before. It might be real."

"Unlikely," Hermione said, as they started walking down the corridor.

Harry was about to follow when he noticed a girl looking at him. She looked like she was about fifth year, same as him, Ron, and Hermione. She was looking at him like he interested her. He could swear that he had never seen her before in his life. Suddenly, a girl's voice spoke in his head. _Get ready, _it said. _Everything is about to change. If you build it, he will come._

The girl turned and walked away. Harry assumed that the voice had been inside his head: it had said the same thing the voice in his dream said. He put the girl from his mind and turned to follow his friends.

*A cookie to anyone who knows where that line is from.

Well, that's it for now. Please R&R, flames are bad, but constructive criticism is accepted. Gamer4 out.


	3. Return of the Triangle

Gamer4 in. Well, I have nothing to say here.

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be if I did...

Chapter II

Return of the Triangle

Voldemort was in a rage. It had been so long since they left the old temple that the sun had risen, and he hadn't yet calmed down. He had been searching for that thing ever since a year ago, when he had heard it while hiding in a bar. He had taken the man speaking about it prisoner, and used his information, as well as anything else he could find, to locate the temple and the keys that would let him claim the Triforce at last. A year had passed since then, and he had finally found it, and now it was gone.

As these thoughts ran through his head, he felt more anger coming to him. The prisoner had better have a good explanation for this, or he wouldn't like the consequences...

He was distracted from his thoughts when a couple of death eaters came in with the prisoner. The prisoner, as ever, had a faint smile on his face, like he'd just heard an amusing joke. He hadn't lost this look even when he'd been kidnaped and taken to the death eater's headquarters. "How did the mission go?" he asked, in a voice that suggested Voldemort was his servant. This was another thing that agitated the dark lord. The prisoner, no matter what, never showed the fear that Voldemort had come to expect from those who met him. However, Voldemort was too furious to worry about that right now.

"We found the temple," he said, trying to restrain his anger enough to make coherent sentences. "We found the Triforce."

"Well, that's good," the prisoner said, smiling a little more. "Is it working for you?"

"No," Voldemort said, the anger in him threatening to burst. The death eaters were already leaving. "When I tried to take it, it vanished."

For the first time since he had been captured, the prisoner's smile faltered. "What?" he asked, and he sounded like he wasn't very happy himself.

"An explanation?" Voldemort asked, reaching for his wand.

"I've heard of it happening before," the prisoner said, "but only when the one who tried to take it wasn't worthy of wielding all three pieces, Courage, Power, and Wisdom."

"And what exactly happens when someone who's not worthy tries to take it?" Voldemort asked, feeling some of his rage subsiding now that he was closer to an answer.

"It splits apart and the three pieces go to the three people who are most worthy of having them," the prisoner answered. "Show me the back of your hand."

"What?" Voldemort asked, looking at him.

"I want to see if you got any of the pieces," the prisoner said. "Just show me."

Voldemort showed the backs of both of his hands. They were as white and spider-like as ever. "No," the prisoner said, and it sounded like he was getting angry as well. "None of the three have come to you." The prisoner looked at the back of his own hands. "And none to me," he thought out loud.

"We must find the three who _did _get them," Voldemort said. "And when I get my hands on them, they'll wish they didn't."

XXXX

Back at Hogwarts, Harry suddenly woke up from a random dream involving Ron trying to beat Snape to death with a giant pair of scissors while shouting "THIS IS SPARTA!" Looking around the room, he wondered why he'd woken up, considering it looked like it was the middle of the night. At this point, he noticed a pain on the back of his hand. He moved to the window to look at it in the light. He saw a design there that he was pretty sure had never been there before: a symbol that looked like three triangles with one standing on top of the other two, giving them the appearance of a large triangle with a smaller, upside down triangle in it. The top triangle seemed somehow fuller than the other two. It didn't make sense, he'd never gotten a tattoo, magical or normal. Deciding he'd worry about it later, he went back to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning dawned nice and bright. Harry climbed out of bed like he usually did, not remembering the mark he'd found on his hand last night at first. He didn't remember until Hermione and Ron walked in on him eating breakfast in the Great Hall. They both sat down next to him. Ron was the first to speak. "You'll never guess what happened last night."

"You started believing Luna about us just being characters in stories written by a random woman named J. K. Rowling?"

"No. But look at this." He showed Harry the back of his right hand. The same design that Harry had seen last night was on his hand, with only one difference: the triangle on the bottom right was the one that seemed fuller. "And Hermione." She showed him her hand, which had the same design, with the exception of having the bottom left being the fullest one.

"Well, you probably won't believe it," Harry said, putting his right hand on the table, "But I've got it too."

"I wonder what it means?" Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

"Who knows?" Harry said.

"Well, I might," a voice said behind them. They turned to see the redhead Harry had noticed the previous day standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, quickly removing her hand from the table. The other two followed suit.

"Your hands," she said. "My name's Midna. I think I know what the sign is."

Well, sorry that this chapter is almost painfully short, but that's it for now. Please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, flames are bad, Gamer4 out.


	4. Reader Alert

Gamer4 in. Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry about that. Me and writer's block have a bit of a history. The thing is, though, in the time I've been away, thinking more about the story, (no, I'm not going to give it up,) there are things that I think I could have done better, (though, don't get me wrong, I do like what we already have.) The biggest things that I'm talking about coming from the third chapter. So, there are three things that I've thought of to do to continue this story: leave the story alone and just continue it as is, rewrite the third chapter, since it's the one I really felt I could have done better with, or just rewrite the story entirely. To be honest, I'm fine with any of these, but I wanted to hear what you guys have to say about it. So, let me know which you would prefer, and I'll base my decision off of that. Thanks for reading it so far, you guys are awesome. Sorry to anyone who expected a full chapter. Please R&R, constructive criticism is accepted (now more than ever,) flames must be shunned, Gamer4 out.


End file.
